futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Sino-Orthodox Allianceball
Sino-Orthodox Allianceball or Confucian-Orthodox Allianceball will be a future political alliance made between New Russian Federationball and Kung Chinaball and the countries they had influence over. It was dissolved when Shui China came to be Main Objectives The main objectives of the Sino-Orthodox Alliance were: *The countries affiliated with the Confucian Sinosphere and the Orthodox Russosphere will closely work together in: **1- The two civilizations the Russian one in Eurasia and Chinese in East share common interests and will work to always improve their relations in all political, military,ncultural and economical areas. **2- Will also work together in the spread and defense of socialism around the world, capitalism being incompatible with Russian and Chinese societies. Also to work in the the defense of the national rights of the oppressed people all over the world by the Atlanticist powers. **3 - Stop Atlanticist interventions all over the world by military and political ways if necessary. then helping in the liberation of the people from the Third World. **4- Defense of the Eurasian and Eastern societies from Atlanticist threat and historical hate against this two civilizations due to their resilience and refusal of their interests. Other countries included New Russian Federationball Orthodox sphere: *Ukraine, Belarus, Finland, the Caucasus, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia are all part of the historical Russian borders. *Azerbaijan is splited in Iranian and Russian sphere of influence *Free Yugoslavian Republicball the muslim balkans and other orthodox christians and eastern catholics share the common union feeling toward socialism and anti Western interests *Albania is a potential threat for all the Balkans and the Russian sphere of influence, just like Croatia would be if it didn’t share the Yugoslav identity. The problem with Albania is that it doesn’t share the Yugoslav identity as it claims to be it own, so they first need to go on socialism but not with a xenophobic rhetoric, for that a Balkans organization of mutual cooperation should be created to keep the region united under the banner of socialism, avoiding racial tensions. *New Republic of Greeceball the father of Orthodoxy, Greece has had its identity misrepresented by the West since antiquity and now with the new sphere must establish itself as the great bastillion of Orthodoxy *Yardumianball is soon to be united with the rest of Russia *Romania and Bulgaria are part of the Orthodox sphere and opposed to Western interests so far, however traitor governments are there ruling the countries for the Westerners and neglecting the people, it is Russia mission to liberate them. *Poland is historically part of Eurasia but has been infested by reactionary activity, the Russian influence aims to defend the national rebirth of Poland as an eastern catholic independent land. Kung Chinaball Confucian Sino sphere: *Jaesun Koreaball since the arrival of socialism, Korea and China have left the imperialist rhetoric aside and started cooperating with each other for a free future *Duc Vietball important member of the Sino sphere kept controversial relations with China until the advance of socialism and finally heavenlism *Mongolia is historically having close ties with China and also with Russia. As part of the treaty that gave origin to the Sino-Orthodox Alliance, the Outer Manchuria region is without contestations a part of Russia while the Greater Mongolia region is a part of China. *Tibet when away from the Chinese sphere becomes a potential reactionary with slopes to religious corruption like the West, when inside the sphere is a land of tolerance and spirituality *Japan has been historically hostile to other Asian countries, even if in different times it developed better relations with the Asian Mainland, the adoption of a political Western oriented mentality only made it worse, now with heavenlism and socialism Japan can have a national rebirth and join the order. *Southeast Asia, even not all members sharing exclsuive Confucian values they get along with China under the Pan Asian banner *Free Indonesiaball has historically defending socialism and opposing Atlantism *Malaysia and Thailand are influenced by China a lot and potential members of the order if the bourgeoises that rule these countries according to the Western interests gets deposed by the people. *Myanmar has been suffering due to the Western imperialist influence that divided the land between religion and ethnic tensions leting it full of hate and ignorance, socialism and the patriotic union is the answer to solve. Central Asian Turkestanball as the major ally of both Russia and China, maybe it can in a future join New Russian Federationball. New World Order The Sino-Orthodox Alliance was the first step of what Russian and Chinese were claiming to be a New World Order, where the power of Western capitalism would soon colapse and a new era would rise. For this all regions of the world would have to be connected. The Russians and the Chinese would lead it initially until all people of the world became self suficient and free of capitalism. Both Russia and China have historically being hostile and target of bad interests for their people led by Westerners, although their empires used to be imperialist too, socialism came and fixed this issue puting these two civilizations in the path of liberating the world from capitalist tyranny. The West is seen as a region devastated by Atlanticism, and the people of these countries would only liberate themselves after the end of this policies. It is also needed to make clear that in this new order the West is not simply a region of the world and the rest is the East, West reffers exclusively to the sphere composed by the potencies of Latin and Germanic origin that originated Atlanticism. After the creation of the union, they realized that it would be necessary to create a worldwide organization too, then it was later created OFSEball to defend these ideas and view of world against AWTOball the representant of Atlanticism. *South and Central America: The Catholic Latin Americans are subjugated by the Atlanticist powers, soon, they are natural allies of the Sino-Orthodox Alliance. The Latin bourgeoises ruling the countries in name of American imperialism are traitors of their people. *Caribbean: Either sharing the same reality of Catholics in Central and South America (example is Cuba) or an Afro legacy lined on their slavery past by the Europeans, the people of the region is by blood opposed to Atlanticism. *Eastern Europe: Russian major guardianship and historically a strong bastillion against Atlanticism *Balkans: It is a region culturally not only allied or influence but affiliated with the Russian Eurasian sphere, it always proved to be a wall against the imperialist Atlanticist interests, and Russia as so has supported their struggle to defend their soveirengty. In the new order besides Yugoslavia and Greece natural allies of Russia, Albania will also be there independent of the Western interests, for this is essential an organization for cooperation of the region's countries, and the situation in Kosovo must be solved by a treaty dividing it between Albanians and Yugoslavians, Russia will be the guardian of peace in the region. *Turkey: It is part of Eurasia and even having historical bad relations with all of its neighbor, Turkey is a major power in the region. Russia shall respect the territorial integrity of Turkey and defend peace between it, Greece, Syria and Armenia. The eurasianists and socialists in Turkey must form a Perinçekist bloc, refuse the Western indetity and firm a pact with Moscow, the “Moscow-Ankara Alliance” to guarantee peace in the Middle East, Balkans and Caucasus, assuring interests of both and the defense of Turkish lands. *Central Asia: Historical allies of both Russia and China, these muslim Turkic states are a bastillion against Western interests as seen in many different moments of the history, since the Russian Empire, Soviet Union and the first Russian Federation. As part of the Eurasian nation the muslim Turks from Central Asia hold special position in this New World Order. *Arab world: The Arabs have been dealing with different threats since the beginning of their civilization and influence in all over the Islamic sphere. However the Atlanticist powers have been the worst ones and it has been proved that socialism and natural alliance with the Eurasian sphere is the way to keep the Arabs and their lands, culture and religions independent from imperialism, while religious fanaticism, hate, ignorance and war are associated with the Atlanticist interests. *Africa: The Africans were the most affected ones by the historical Atlanticist powers, because they so far have not really liberated themselves of Western neo imperialism, the local African bourgeoises, tribal conflicts and puppet governments were kept for centuries in order to defend the interests of Western imperialism throughout Africa. *Ireland: The Irish are an interesting case in the West of Europe about resistance against Western imperialism that is composed mainly by Latin and Germanic people, so they as celts have since the beginning struggling against it, different from France and the rest of Britain that the celtic culture was erased, in Ireland they still kept their traditions of Druid origin as part of their culture together with the catholic religion. The Irish discovered that toward socialism they can liberate themselves completely and start a national rebirth on their lands, so they are natural allies of the Sino-Orthodox Alliance. *Western Europe: When breaking with the Euro-Atlanticist rhetoric, the people of this region will be able to have a national rebirth and enter into a new era of prosperity. *Iran: Historically an opponent of Western powers, it shares close historical relations with the Eurasian sphere, and so far it became a close ally of it as has been demonstrated after they broke with the modern neo colonial relation it had with the West. The Atlanticist powers have being trying to defeat it many times but as the mighty historical civilization it is, they proved to be able to resist. The heir of Persia holds a very important position in the new order as a major ally of Russia and also China. *Afghanistan: Characterized as a special region between Central Asia, Iran and India, Afghanistan is beside being of Eurasian influence, also a disputed land that has historically been the scene of different imperialist attempts to conquer, resulting also in the grave of many. Historically, it is of potential interests for imperialists to use it as a tool to destabilize Eurasia, and by so the Atlanticist influence there comes the same way it comes to the Arab world, thorugh religious hate, ignorance and tribalist disputes. Meanwhile the only times the region experienced peace and progress was under the guardianship of the rest of Eurasia through socialism, and so far the land of brave people when liberated and independent will be the new heart of Asia and the new bridge between Eurasia and the Indic world. *India: The Atlanticist influence left a legacy of religious and ethnic hate in these lands, as so, in all divisions that origined with the partition there was an increase of sectarian extremism. Seeing all the historical region known as India united in the modern geopolitics never was part of the Atlanticist interest that feared this people working together without religious or ethnic tensions would be a threat for their agenda. Meanwhile, as the liberators and builders of the new order, the Eurasian sphere fully supports the reunification and prosper for all of the Indic world without divisions. To neutralize the religious extremist sectors it is necessary socialism and patriotism, so it plays a major and decisive role in the new order. India shares close relations with Russia and also with China, being Buddhism an historical proof of it, India shall be also one of the major forces to led the new order. *East Asia: Under the historical guardianship of China as the de facto leader of the Sino sphere that always opposed Atlanticism. When entering the New World Order, heavenlism and the new ideas made the work of ending imperialist rhetorics between themselves and create an unified Asian spirit of cooperation. The only displaced one is Japan that is ruled by a bourgeoise kept by the Western powers, so Japan needs heavenlism and get deep inside socialism and the Eastern sphere once more. *Southeast Asia: Under different guardianships, but mostly of Vietnam and Indonesia allied with China. This region has been historically resisting Western imperialism, and now with China acting as guardianship of Asian people's freedom, there must be no internal conflict anymore. Malaysia however has been historically an actor of the Atlanticist powers in the region. *Oceania: The region was in most part characterized by the alliance as still in development, that is because the main countries Australia and New Zealand are still “discovering” themselves in breaking with the Western rhetoric and entering in a new national identity that includes both the indigenous culture and the immigrants, so Australia and New Zealand must discover “socialism at their way” to build the future. Meanwhile the other islands that still keep native identity will experience a national rebirth and will prosper in the new order, eventually forming new unions, being guided mostly by China. Also islands under foreign control must get independence. Category:Future Organizationball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Russian-speaking Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese